Baby Girl
by PinkAngel17
Summary: One shot about how two little words changed two lives. M/G as always! From Garcia's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just wish I did.

Just a warning, but it gets kind of sad toward the ending.

* * *

'_**Baby Girl'**_

I never would have imagined that those two little words would have such an impact on life. That they could mean so much or be so important. But they are.

Over the years those two little words have changed my life. They started out as just words, maybe even a joke, but as time progressed so did they. They became meaningful, they became an endearment, and by the end they meant so much more.

On so many occasions those two little words were spoken, but on a few they had more impact then I ever had thought possible. Those two little words that to anyone else might mean nothing had started my life, and made my life meaningful right up till the end.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

I'll never forget the first time he said those words. The first time we met and the day my life would begin.

I never forgot and I never let him forget either. It became our own private joke. He didn't know my name so instead called out the first thing that came to mind. How could either of us have know what would follow and what those words would become?

'_**Baby Girl'**_

It was just a nickname until that day when he uttered the words I so longed for. I had just been shot. I was in pain, I was tired, and the situation seemed to be getting worse, but then he managed to fix it all. I remember his words like it was yesterday. They still echo in my head…

"Hey Baby Girl…" He had started so innocent, so casual..."I love you. You know that right?"

And that's when my heart exploded with joy. Of course later I told myself he only meant it as friends, maybe like a sister, but it still meant so much just to hear him say it. And those two little words grew in meaning. Whenever they were said I would smile and remember…and dream.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

I was so mad at him after the stunt he pulled with the exploding ambulance in New York. He had told me I was his 'God given solace', but that didn't make the fact he almost died any easier. I ignored him the rest of the time we were in New York, but on the plane ride home I started to regret that. What if something happened to him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I planned to apologize as soon as we all got back to Quantico.

He beat me to it though. He walked into my office just as I was about to go look for him. The guilt and pain in his eyes spoke volumes, but before I could say my perfectly rehearsed speech he wrapped his arms around me, pulled me to his chest and, in a soft voice and his lips to my ear, asked me to forgive him.

Needless to say I was shocked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Nothing more was needed to be said. We both understood.

He pulled away with a smile on his face and locked his eyes with mine. Then before leaving he asked, "How about dinner tonight Baby Girl?"

I grinned and agreed. I distantly remember that my boyfriend at the time wasn't too happy about that. I didn't care though which eventually lead to us splitting up. I didn't care about that either.

That night would turn out to be the most fun I had in ages and as he dropped me off in front of my apartment door he gave me one of his heart throbbing smiles before saying, "Night Baby Girl." In a voice that would make any woman melt. Then before I could respond he bent down and softly kissed me on the lips.

To this day I can still feel the soft, featherlight touch against my lips and remember how my heart raced as I watched him walk away. I didn't think it was possible, but then 'baby girl' meant so much more. It was hope.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

The day came when those two little words would start a sentence that I never thought I'd hear. That I never thought would happen.

I clearly remember watching as he took my hand in his. "Baby Girl…" He said and the look in his eyes took my breath away. He got down on one knee in front of me and my world froze. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, all I could do was smile as tears began to form in my eyes. Eventually I nodded and in the next second he threw his arms around me. As he pressed his lips to mine I could hear him mumble, "Baby Girl" against my lips.

Once again those two words changed my life.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

Those two words changed in meaning yet again. They transformed into a promise of love.

I remember all the details; the colors, the smells, the feelings, the way he looked in his tux, the look in his eyes as he watched me walk the aisle and stared into my eyes when I finally stepped up next to him.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. I smiled a happy, tearful smile and saw the same look reflected in his own eyes. "Baby Girl." He whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger. His strong fingers wrapped around my hand again and I looked up to look into his eyes. "I love you." He mouthed just before I slipped the ring onto his finger.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

I have so many memories that involve those two little words, but there is another one that will always stay embedded in my mind.

I stared down into the hazel eyes of the small bundle in my arms and I couldn't help but let a tear of joy fall down my cheek. She was so small and fragile yet seemed to radiate strength just like her father did. As I laid there holding our child he slipped his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his joyful, loving eyes. "I love you Baby Girl. Always." He told me before capturing my lips in a heartfelt kiss.

Those two little words transformed into a promise of enduring love.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

Then the day came which I dreaded with all my soul, but those simple words were there to comfort me, to give me a since of security.

I gripped his hand with both of mine and let the tears roll freely down my face. I remember thinking that even as he lay in the hospital bed he seemed to posses a strength that belied his age. I watched as he opens his eyes and slowly meets my gaze. His eyes had held no fear or regret, only love as he tiredly stared up into my eyes.

I could tell his breathing was getting slower and I knew then that soon he'd close his eyes for the last time. I watched him try to speak, but nothing came out. I tell him I love you and that everything will be okay. He smiled and I saw his eyes starting to drift shut, but before they closed he locks eyes with me. "Baby Girl." He said with raw emotion written on his face just before his eyes close.

I clearly heard the message behind those two, simple little words that meant so much to us. He was telling me, reassuring me, of his love.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

But that was nearly five months ago and now it's my turn. As I take a slow breath I listen to the sounds around me. I smile as I hear those words I've missed so much. I can hear him whisper them in my ear as if calling me and telling me I'm safe. Taking one last breath I close my eyes with the smile still on my face.

'_**Baby Girl'**_

I look around me and smile contently but soon that smile turns into a grin. "Hey baby girl." He calls and I turn around to see him standing there.

He looks just like he did the first time we met, the first time he uttered those words, and I know I must look the same. No more wrinkles, no more pain, no more worries, only peace, joy, and love…the love I have for him.

He smiles happily at me and reaches for my hand. As our hands connect joy explodes within me and I grin like I haven't done in months. He leans forward and kisses my head before wrapping his arm around my waist and starting to lead me away. I lean into his safe embrace, but just as we take our first step I turn my head and look back one last time. And before facing forward once again I smile as I read the engraving on the tombstone…

'_Forever his Baby Girl'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
